


Through Miles of Clouded Hell 穿过阴云密布的地狱

by blakjc



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies)
Genre: AU, Fusion: Greek mythology, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakjc/pseuds/blakjc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>冬兵在被神盾找到之前死了。在一个满是神祗的世界，Steve Rogers只身涉险进入冥界，把他久别的朋友带回来。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Miles of Clouded Hell 穿过阴云密布的地狱

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [through miles of clouded hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/778998) by [lanyon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanyon/pseuds/lanyon). 



译者注：本文涉及大量希腊神话背景，包括人名，地名，典故等等。译者主要是参考百度和wikipedia。如有翻译不妥之处，敬请指正。

 

 

 

“你正好是他们喜欢的类型。”她说。她双腿交叠，脚踝相碰，抬起头看着他们一行人。“你是个英雄。他们喜欢正直的英雄。你知道俄耳甫斯（1）或者赫拉克勒斯（又名海格力斯）吗？不过……”她用笔在面前的申请表上敲了敲，“给聪明人的忠告？别提皮里托奥斯（2）。”

 

Steve紧张地晃了晃。“谢谢，女士。”他说。他觉得自己真是冒傻气，穿着全套的美国队长制服来这里，指望美国能虎虎这些人。她抿起艳红的唇，微笑起来。

 

“你刚才说你叫什么？”Clint已经神魂颠倒了。

 

“我没告诉你我的名字。”她答道。“反正你也不会记得。”

 

Clint就剩一边点头一边心花怒放地傻笑了。而Natasha则是抱着胳膊，看起来一副波澜不惊的样子。要不是Steve了解她，还以为她紧张呢。

 

“你现在什么也不需要签。”接待员说。“你会见到CEO，她会审核你这个案子，然后开始开诚布公的谈判。”

 

“你觉得我们……我的机会有多大？”Steve问。

 

“哦亲爱的，”她带着炫目的微笑说。“我觉得CEO会生吞了你。”

 

那两扇巨大的红木门开了。她看着他们，第一次，她的表情变了变。Steve想，这不是惧怕。是更糟的东西。

 

“该你上了，宝贝！”她的声音发颤。

 

Steve走在最前面，后面跟着Clint和Natasha，后者自然而然地跟上，仿佛他们三人是走上昆式战机或者去冲锋陷阵。已经有人告诉他们会发生什么了。问题是告诉他们的人太多，各式各样，那些人的经历从怪诞到奇幻，五花八门。Stark称在CEO跟她丈夫闹别扭的时候跟CEO睡过。而这个CEO也说跟Stark睡过，不过这是街头流传的小道，传播者是那些闲来无事的神明（主要是赫尔墨斯和菲伊魅伊（3））。

 

当他看见她时，Steve肯定这个CEO是Stark的菜。她身材高挑容貌美丽，眼睛是铁灰色的。她的裙子也是灰色，及膝长，像夜空和微光般闪烁，顺着她的臀部垂下。Steve Rogers只是个人类，所以他一激灵，抬起眼睛。

 

“Rogers队长，”她边说边伸出手。他不知道是该去吻那只手还是去握那只手，抑或是像一条毒蛇一样甩开。他手指下的皮肤感觉起来很怪。但他坚定地握了握那手，直视对方的眼睛，这是他母亲教他的，对人一定要这样。

 

“女士，”他说，“请允许我……”

 

“啊！”她拍拢双手。“你的两个可爱的跟班。Barton先生，我姊妹阿尔忒弥斯（4）的最爱。尽管你那些女伴们让她困扰，甚至我可以说，让她恼怒。”

 

“您好，女士。”Clint的声音微颤，因为他只是个凡人，每场战斗之前，他都会向阿尔忒弥斯祈祷。

 

“还有Romanova女士。”她站直身体，现在看起来比几秒钟之前高了不少。“我姊妹雅典娜的最爱。像这位Barton先生一样，她喜欢蜘蛛，或者说她憎恶它们。谁也说不准。我们也许可以问问阿拉可涅（5），不过……”

 

Steve希望自己听到的从房间黑暗角落传来的几近无声的咯吱声是幻听。Natasha没有发抖，她的下巴微抬，站立身姿一如往常的完美。

 

“女士，”Steve开口，“我们来……我来这里是因为……”

 

“噢，我知道你为什么来，Rogers队长。我们不是无所不知，但是一个活着的凡人来向我请愿，只有一个理由。你有一个朋友……”她眯了眯眼睛。“嗯，爱人？对。喔，阿芙洛狄忒听见一定会高兴的。她认为真爱已经死了。就好像她了解死亡似的！”她朝双层窗户比划了一下。“她说，烟雾和半自动武器都快让她窒息了。”

 

“这么算的话，女士，真爱一定在布鲁内尔（6）那时候就死绝了。”Clint说。他看着她的嘴唇，眼睛眯了眯。

 

一阵笑声，银铃一般，又如熔化的金属顺着脊背淋了下来的感觉。“Barton先生，在我们那里，我们很喜欢工业革命的。你太坏了。”

 

Steve微微晃动身体，这样他就可以朝Clint那边歪过去。我还在这呢，是他唯一能想到不要说出来的话。

 

她朝Natasha走过去，Clint被晾在了一边。

 

“为什么我以前没见过你？”她柔声问。“你曾失去过。”她顿了下，哼唱道：“小小一只蜘蛛（7）……？”

 

“我没失去什么。”Natasha直视前方。

 

现在轮到Clint了。他的信念和任性，还有他现在一直在Steve身边，此时此刻，这些是Steve曾经身边的人无法做到的。（Sam可以和鹰交谈，不过宙斯在冥界可说了不算，如果Peggy是厄俄斯（8），那Sharon就是塞勒涅（9），可惜在这个幽深黑暗的地方没有一丝光。）

 

“那你呢，Barton先生。你的搭档……？”

 

“没失去什么重要的人。”

 

“哦天呐。你的兄弟……？”

 

“我不想显得无礼，女士，但我是和队长一起来的，因为他失去的人。”

 

他们全都屏住了呼吸。也许，窗外，有一刻，整个曼哈顿都屏住了呼吸。她再一次笑起来，同样的让电流在脊背乱窜的笑声。

 

“当然了。美国队长。世纪英雄。”她来到他跟前停下，现在他们俩个四目相对。“跟我说说他的事，队长。你那个爱人。”

 

Steve咽了一下。“他的名字是James Buchanan Barnes，女士。我们以前没……我是说，我们从没……？”

 

她笑了。哦，她笑了好多次。对于一个有如此权势的女人来说她笑得太多了，就好像每一个凡人的忧虑挂念都只是一个无伤大雅的玩笑，仅此而已。“这样就更好了。”她说。“通往真爱的路，令人作呕废话，去问我丈夫就行了……”

 

Steve不知道这算不算真爱，不过它是奉献，是深藏在心底，激励他来到纽约上东城区（10）的动力。从这里他能看见Stark大厦，因为只有Tony Stark才能这么狂妄，敢于建立一个街区与那些神祗一争高下。能与阿瑞斯和赫淮斯托斯（11）携手并进是他的幸运。阿芙洛狄忒都没能和他俩相处这么好。

 

“你如何知道他死了呢？”她问。“长久以来，很多人设法避开我们这里了，比我们想的要长。”Steve发誓，她的目光在Natasha身上短暂的一瞥。“你的……你的JamesBuchananBarnes落入人手被注射了东西，不是吗？他们不少人都拥有了超长寿命。”

 

“是的，女士。很长时间。我曾……不想这么做的，否则，我会……”

 

“是啊，是啊。我们都知道那个故事。勇敢的美国队长，在冰中沉睡，而周遭世界在不断改变。我们在等你，知道吗。让我们一直等着可真失礼啊。”

 

Steve咽了一口唾沫。“恕我直言，女士，您的路我愿意走。”

 

她笑了，令人迷醉。浓云散去，太阳透过缝隙照射出来。她拍拍手。“行了，我一直在打断你。你怎么知道你的爱人并不活在上面世界了呢？”

 

“我们找到了他的尸体，女士。一次冷冻仓的故障，或者至少Pym（蚁人）是那么说的。”Steve不太确定那些术语。冷冻剂不够，或者是太多了，不管怎样Bucky死了，Steve想不起他们从他手里把尸体撬走的那一刻。他觉得可能有人给他打了镇静剂。他知道自己不可能放手。

 

“你知道那次事故是什么时候发生的吗？”

 

“不，女士。”Natasha说。“但是我们有目击报告说看见冬兵的行踪，那是两年前。”

 

他不可能走得太久，Steve想。就因为他的身体冷了，不意味着他已经消失在了冥界。

 

她僵了一下。“冬兵？”

 

“是，是的，女士。那是他的代号。” Steve不喜欢她语气的变化。

 

“噢，”她说。“哦！”她的一只手掩在嘴边，沉思着，担忧着。“我听说过他。他……”她放下手。“他一直是我母亲的最爱。她厌恶冬季里的所有生物，但是他像她希望的那样冰冷又残酷。”她若有所思地哼了一下。“他们叫我冬天，但这都是我母亲的所作所为。”她向自己的办公桌走去，朝后倚在上面。“我想你听说过那些流言了？”

 

“流言？”Steve问道。这一个世纪他清醒的时间太少了，不足以去关注那些流言，更别说那些塑造整个地球的神祗们了（之后，他们把世界像地毯一样铺在了他的脚下）。

 

她摆了摆手，动作里透着漫不经心。“不必在意。不用管它。别理会任何半神提交的报告。”她微笑着。“说句对我母亲公平的话，她在生父确认诉讼程序里没起什么作用。通常来说，她的兄弟们都不怎么狡猾的。”

 

Steve呆住了。“您的……您的母亲会弄出什么事端吗？”

 

“一点都不会，只要你成功的话。一点点正常的竞争对谁都无害，对吗？”她沉默了一会儿。“雅辛托斯（12）不算，可怜的小家伙。”

 

“我不想催您，女士，但是……”

 

“嗯，我知道，时间最重要了。小幽灵们可能会游荡开，纠结在一起。告诉我，Rogers队长，凭什么我要给你这次机会。”

 

他站得更直了，脚跟相碰，他是个完美的士兵，虽然他并不是个完整的人。“有那个传说，女士……”

 

“传说，Rogers队长？”

 

他脸一红。“很抱歉。有那么一个训诫，关于我们生来都有一个灵魂伴侣，我猜，宙斯把我们分开，天各一方。”

 

她点点头，好像第一次听到这个说法，还同情地啧啧舌头。“好吧，听起来像是他会做的事。”

 

“不是说所有人都是这样的。我是说，我猜有的人没有，有的人不止一个……但是对我来说是这样。Bucky是我……注定的人。”

 

“那你以为可以这样大摇大摆地走进去，把他带走了？”

 

“嗯，女士，我当然希望如此，是的。”

 

她像是被逗笑了。“你知道你带回来的那个东……那个人也许不是同一个了？”

 

“我读过细则了，女士。”

 

现在，她面露愠色。“就算你能带他回来。”她看着他，眼神犀利。“你有报偿吗？”

 

“是的，女士。”Steve用最坚定的口气答道。他从后背上摘下盾牌，递给她。“这个，我愿意用这个。”

 

她双目放光，而Clint和Natasha则是惊讶地小声交谈起来。她接过盾牌，一只手沿着边缘滑过。“哎，这真是个宝贝。美国队长的象征。”她抱紧盾牌，双臂搂着它，好像那是个亲亲小乖乖。“没有了它，这个世界还会认得你吗？”

 

“我希望可以，女士。他们必须这样。”

 

“队长，”Natasha说，“你……”

 

“退下，Romanov探员。”Steve轻轻说道。

 

“那摆渡人呢？”她问。“你能给他什么？”

 

“现在很难找到奥波勒斯了。”

 

她歪着头。“使用不再流通的货币真是场灾难。我想你会觉得我们的兑换率非常不错。”

 

“你们收运通卡吗？”

 

“所有主要信用卡都收。”

 

这太简单了。真会这么简单吗？接待员拿着刷卡机走过来，刷了神盾局签发给Steve的卡。他不在乎花了多少钱。他觉得财务部的警报可能会响了。不过他并不在乎。

 

“请随我来，Rogers队长。我们有很长的路要走。”

 

Steve看了看Clint和Natasha，他们俩个看上去跟他自己一样吓了一大跳。“现在吗，女士？”

 

“嗯，是啊。机不可失。Lethe（忘却女神）会带你的朋友出去。”她朝Clint和Natasha笑笑。“接下来，需要他一个人完成。你们明白吧？”

 

明白。他们当然明白。他们是一个团队，但是他们也活在一个个人英雄主义和个人疯狂的世界。他们活在一个英雄仍受众神眷顾的世界。

 

“队长。”Clint拍拍Steve的肩。“我不知该说什么。把他带回来，猛男？”他朝Steve微笑，饱含他的那种信念，Steve几乎可以肯定Clint会向阿尔忒弥斯祈祷，不过他也一样肯定除了狩猎的乐趣，女神对Steve Rogers或者Bucky Barnes没什么用处。

 

Natasha抬起胳膊给他一个拥抱。“你最好赶快回来，队长，否则Stark该做傻事救你回来了，那可会，嗯……一团混乱。”她放开手，抬头看他，神情严肃。“你确定要这么做吗？”

 

Steve耸耸肩，报以微笑。“会很有趣的。”

 

他不知道自己能多让人信服，不过他还是朝房间的另一头走去，那里有一部电梯。他猜他们会下到一个停车场或者什么地方，但是电梯的按钮板却令人目瞪口呆。

 

“这栋大楼没有多少楼层。”Steve说道。那些按钮上的数码和符号，他完全不懂。那些既不是罗马数字也不是西里尔（13）字符。

 

“我跟你说过我们要走很长的路，Rogers队长。”她按照某个顺序按下了8个按钮，然后电梯开始下降。

 

它一开始就没有停下。他们到了一层。他们现在身处任何一条地铁线路之下。电梯还在下降。Steve的耳膜开始鼓胀。

 

“上次有个英雄在我们的电梯里得了减压病。不过，你的身体更加强壮，我想，不论是下潜还是游泳。”

 

Steve看看她，笑了。“我是想游泳的，女士。”

 

“那么，我一定要向你介绍我这里的河流，队长。它们的自然形态和它们的名字是那么相称。”

 

Steve对她的那些河流略知一二；一条是阿刻戎河，痛苦之河，一条是克塞特斯河，悲叹之河，还有一条是[弗莱格桑河](http://zh.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=%E5%BC%97%E8%90%8A%E6%A0%BC%E6%A1%91%E6%B2%B3&action=edit&redlink=1)，烈焰之河。只有傻瓜才会用斯提克斯河（仇恨之河，守誓河）和勒忒河（忘川）发誓。哦，说起勒忒河，他忽然觉得有什么事，可是一时想不起来。

 

她正看着他。

 

电梯还在下降。

 

他紧张地晃晃身子。

 

“你肯定非常爱他。才大老远跑到这里。”

 

“这跟您每年做的事情没有什么两样，女士（14）。”Steve不知道自己为什么要这么说。对这个女人，对所有女人这么说，是很危险的，有时候爱和生活不能兼得。

 

不过她笑了。她的嘴唇弯起来，点点头。“说得好，队长。告诉我，把他带回去之后，你要拿他怎么办呢？”

 

Steve皱眉。“我……嗯，那是他的选择，女士。希望我们大概还能做搭档？”

 

“每个英雄的跟班都是他的搭档，你知道吧？我很想知道那些跟班怎么想。是不是他们也有一样的感觉。”

 

“我无法替Bucky回答。”Steve最后开口道。“但是他一直都是更大度的那个。”

 

“不是更好的那个？”

 

Steve怀疑这些女神是不是都会读心，还是他太容易被人一眼看穿。

 

电梯停了。门打开，露出一条昏暗的通道，两边都是粗糙的岩石，在摇曳的火炬映照下显得湿漉漉的。他觉得那不是水。这下面并不冷，这他可没想到。

 

“向右。”她站在电梯里说。

 

Steve看过去时，一个搁架打开，露出四枚银币，因为年代久远已经变形发绿。

 

“摆渡人感激你的慷慨。但他憎恶施舍。”

 

Steve不太明白这句话，不过他拿起银币，小心地放在他腰带的小口袋里。

 

“记住，队长，你找到他，带他出来的时候，别回头看。”她的嘴唇弯成一个并不善意的微笑。“小学生会犯的错误，我觉得你会同意我这么说，但是，要比你想的更常发生。”

 

Steve做了个深呼吸，点点头。他碰了碰脚跟，利落地行了个礼，电梯门关闭。他骤然陷入黑暗，随后，成排的火炬自动点燃，照亮他的前路，潮湿，倾斜向下。

 

他来到一个木质的摇摇欲坠的码头上，有艘船，等在那里。

 

摆渡人没说什么，不过他咬了一个钱币，满意地点点头。Steve给了他2枚银币；一个是为了他能安全抵达对岸，另一个是为了能安全返回。第三个是为Bucky准备的，第四个是为了祝自己好运。

 

摆渡人嘟囔了一声，启程了。斯提克斯河水流动缓慢，河面很宽。Steve知道有两条河要过。

 

“你捉了一个活的，卡戎（15）。”一个含着笑意、粗犷的声音，从雾气昭昭的空气里传来。

 

“他们从来都学不乖。”卡戎说。

 

“他带什么来了？”那个声音问。“嘿，先生，你带什么来了？”

 

“就我自己。”Steve小心翼翼地答道。这就够了。

 

“他是要带人走。”卡戎说。“夫人让他来的。”

 

“带走？嗯，我从来没……”

 

“他花了大钱。”卡戎说。摆渡人对夫人的忠诚排在第一，得到的报酬排第二。他对美国队长没有忠诚可言，不过Steve还是很感谢他。

 

阿刻戎河比斯提克斯河流得快，也更响，夹杂着令血液凝固的尖叫声，但是雾气仍然笼罩着一切。Steve甚至无法看清鼻尖前的东西。

 

“有人说这些路直通到地狱。”那个不见其人的声音又说。这有点恶作剧了。“也许，你在那儿有朋友？”

 

“在地狱里？”Steve问。“没有。”他答道。他不认为自己在地狱有朋友；他觉得那是Johann Schmidt和Amin Zola呆的地方。他想如果冬兵不是Bucky Barnes的话，也会在那儿。

 

船颤了一下，停住，Steve迈步走到一个晃晃悠悠的木质平台上。

 

“欢迎来到地狱！”那个声音传来。“我要在这呆一整个星期。”

 

“离他远点。” 另一个声音，或者是三个声音，齐声说道。“把他留给我们。亡灵的引路人赫耳墨斯。他还没死呢。”

 

“Rogers队长。”第一个声音说道，应该是赫耳墨斯。“是厄里倪厄斯。”Steve有种感觉，那声音靠得更近了，很友善。“你知道那是什么意思吧，队长？”

 

Steve咽了一下。“复仇三女神？”

 

“复仇者。幸好她们不在乎版权，我说的对吧？”

 

“每个人都是娱人者。” 厄里倪厄斯说。Steve 不明白为什么她们对他这么感兴趣。也许她们会读心，或者他的表情透过浓重的雾气都能被人看见。

 

“你曾发过誓。”她们说。“他也是。”她们说。“不离不弃。”她们说。

 

Steve开始向前走。他唯一能做的就是这个，他很想知道复仇三女神长什么样子，还有赫耳墨斯。他想知道他们为什么要跟着他。他们看起来绝对是奇怪的一行人，如果他们真能在这大雾里被看见的话。

 

“你知道你要去哪儿吗？” 在Steve坚定地自顾自走了10分钟之后，赫耳墨斯问。期间，他能听见的声音只有自己耳朵里回荡的心跳声，和复仇三女神拍打翅膀的声音。

 

“去找Bucky。”他说。那是他唯一的真实。

 

他脚下的路有点滑，然后雾气消散，突然间场景飞闪，回转到数英里数小时前，阿刻戎河哀号的地方。Steve身处一个巨大黑暗的空间里。他看不到顶部或者墙壁。他脚下有什么东西在生长，但不是草也不是他认识的苔藓（就好像一个布鲁克林的小子知道地府里的绿色植物似的）。

 

一条沉甸甸的胳膊搭在他肩膀上。

 

“嗨呀，伙计。听着，如果你在找你那分离的宝贝儿，最好在他去见冥界审判官之前把他带走。当然这取决于，嗯，他是不是能接受这一切，还有他有没有付钱给摆渡人。在这里会有很多可变因素。” 赫尔墨斯十分美丽，像所有神祗一样，有灿烂的微笑；像所有神祗一样，不懂得私人空间。“在这点上就是拖延症奥林匹克运动会。除非你是个该死的圣人，否则你死了，就慢慢磨蹭去吧。”

 

“别担心，老弟。”赫尔墨斯说。“你要是搞砸了，她们会回来的，懂？这些女士挺棒的，就是脾气差点儿。”

 

Steve转身，复仇三女神已不见踪影。她们肯定是和雾气一起退去了。

 

“你为什么还呆在这？你……想帮我？”

 

赫尔墨斯往后退了一步，一脸震惊。“我？帮你？说话注意点，大兵！”他把手插进口袋，阴沉着脸。“你瞧，我有很多事要管，而夫人喜欢保护好她的利益。”

 

他们一起向前走，Steve不确定赫尔墨斯的脚有没有着地，而且他心里琢磨是不是自己惹他生气了。

 

“你要是饿了怎么办？”在几小时的冷冰冰的沉默之后，赫尔墨斯问道。

 

“不吃这里的任何东西，这点绝对肯定。”Steve回答。他有几个能量棒带在身上，不过他能在无水无食无休的情况下走很长时间。

 

“答得好，伙计。”赫尔墨斯说。

 

影子越拉越长，越变越黑。周围不再寂静无声，不是Steve听见的自己的呼吸，而是低语，来自那些早已忘记如何呼吸的存在。那些模糊的人影伸出手，有一层灰雾围绕在Steve的小腿处。赫尔墨斯现在绝对是漂浮状态，他的脚趾刚刚蹭上雾气的边儿。

 

“救救我们。”一个徘徊在Steve脚腕处的低哑声音说道，然后附和声响起。“救救我们”这句话回荡着，Steve能做的就是不停向前走。脚下的地面感觉起来不一样了，当脚下嘎吱声响起时，他绝对没有去想那是意味着什么。呻吟呼喊声越来越响，Steve瞟了一下赫尔墨斯，后者漠不关心的表情一点都没起到安慰的作用。

 

影子又升高了一点；现在它们到Steve的大腿了。“救救我们。”那刺耳的声音响起，他觉得一切都疯了。他无法救它们。他无法救它们任何一个。

 

“很抱歉，”他呢喃道，“我没办法……我没办法救你们。”

 

呻吟声变得更大更加绝望，突然，他想如果他认识这些影子里的某个，它们会是共同作战的兄弟，还是九头蛇的小卒。

 

“我在找Bucky Barnes，”他说。“Bucky在这吗？”

 

“Bucky。”最近的幽灵说道，清楚又仔细地念着这个名字。“Bucky。”再一次，附和声响起，不断回荡，那些声音如同唱诗班一样哀叹出Steve心里的圣歌。

 

Steve继续前行。他觉得前面有一点光亮，不过那也许是他妄想。

 

“你不是很健谈，是吧？”赫尔墨斯透过那些嘈杂声问他。“强大但是沉默？嗯，我懂。你也属于夫人喜欢的类型。我猜那就是她为什么那么喜欢你。”

 

“嗨，Steve！Steve Rogers！”

 

一个人形在那些幽灵里浮现出来，Steve的心跳停了一下。他觉得那是一个女人，但他不肯定。

 

“你好，嗨？”

 

“美国队长。哇哦，我从没想过……James总是说起你。我是……我是他的妹妹。”

 

Steve咽了口唾沫。Rebecca和Bucky来到布鲁克林两个月之后，她被从女子孤儿院领养走了。她比个小婴儿大不了多少，而Bucky是个从印第安纳来的桀骜不驯的6岁孩子。一回忆到这些，Steve的嘴不禁咧成个微笑。

 

“我得说，很高兴终于见到你，不过……”

 

“我已经死了，我知道。”她耸耸肩，或者是她的影子耸耸肩。“我活了很长时间。我们不可能都是英雄。”

 

“Bucky他……？”

 

“在这。整天抱怨。”

 

Steve灿烂的微笑发自真心，Bucky就在附近。他看看赫尔墨斯，那个神抱着胳膊，四处乱看。

 

“我知道你在听，先生。”Steve说。

 

“绝对没有。”赫尔墨斯说，然后比划了一下。“继续向前，基督教大兵。时钟……在走呢。”

 

“你能带我去Bucky那儿吗？”Steve问Rebecca，她闪着光。

 

“跟我来，Rogers队长。”

 

“Steve。”她要飘走的时候，他柔声说：“叫我……Steve就好。”

 

他不得不跑起来才能跟上她，那些影子还跟着他们，不过他们现在全在齐声说着“Rogers队长”和“Steve”，他想到了Bucky，现在还有多远呢？

 

“快点，Rogers队长，快点！”Rebecca喊道。她现在是前面远处的一抹银光。“我们没多少时间了！”

 

Steve不知道她是什么意思。他不知道在这里，时间意味着什么；是不是上面的几分钟，几小时，或者几年已经过去了。他不知道当他再回去的时候，是不是又是一个70年飞逝的世界。

 

等他听到那雷鸣般的巨大咆哮声时，他才明白。那声音充斥着他的脑袋，除了那咆哮，他什么也听不到，当然这不算在他身边赫尔墨斯暗骂的一声“艹”。又出现了一个新的影子，尽管没有真正的光线投射下来。

 

“我希望你知道怎么对付狗，Rogers队长。”赫尔墨斯说。

 

Steve抬起头，看着那头巨兽——那条狗——三个头，三张一模一样的留着口水的血盆大口，里面全是最尖利的牙齿。

 

“我的机会有多大？”他轻声问赫尔墨斯。他不记得直视狗的眼睛是好还是坏。

 

“嗯，刻耳柏洛斯特别喜欢鲜肉，你绝对是让他热血奔腾的美味。他还喜欢玩接东西和游泳。”

 

Steve慢慢点点头。他观望了一下四周，向后退了一步。那些影子都散开了，他能听见Rebecca远处低沉的呻吟。他又退了一步，脚后跟碰到什么坚硬的东西。他蹙着眉，弯腰拾起来。不论怎样，Steve很擅长用钝器。当他意识到那是什么的时候，他眨眨眼，疑惑地看着赫尔墨斯。

 

“别看我呀，小子。我就是个官方传记员。”

 

Steve把它抹了抹；那是他的盾，不过看起来就好像已经在这里百十年了。它上面满是尘土，油漆涂层褪色剥落的十分严重。他用手敲了敲表面，听起来就是他的盾。刻耳柏洛斯的狂吠声更响了。

 

“来啊，小家伙。”Steve说着，朝刻耳柏洛斯跑去，刻耳柏洛斯也朝他冲过来。如果海格力斯能做到，Steve Rogers也能。他也许不是赤手空拳，不过也许他们变换手法了。

 

有传闻说Steve Rogers是宙斯的儿子。那不是真的，从来都不是。Sarah和Joseph Rogers从没有受到过神的一丝丝关注。那个血清？也有关于那个的传闻。传闻说厄斯金出卖了他的灵魂为了换取提炼过的宙斯的血液。Steve从没有感觉自己像半神或者科学试验品。他只是一个人类，而这个只是一条狗，他以前曾经历过比这还要艰苦还要狼狈的战斗。他从巨兽的身下滑过，刻耳柏洛斯四爪猛撑住地面让自己慢下来。Steve用力把盾向上掷出，划过刻耳柏洛斯的肚子，其中一个头发出哀嚎。

 

刻耳柏洛斯掉转头，Steve躲在盾牌后面蹲下身。他不知道赫尔墨斯跑到哪里去了。刻耳柏洛斯再一次朝Steve冲过来，随着它的牙齿与盾牌碰撞，Steve感到冲击波传遍了全身。又是一声呜咽，不过立刻被狂吠和咆哮盖了过去。

 

“不喜欢罐装狗食吗？”Steve抓住这个机会向前一跃，猛击一个头上的鼻子。那个头上的耳朵朝后耷拉，Steve都能看见它眼睛翻过去的眼白。

 

周围的地形没有任何可给他提供掩护的地方，这就意味着这是场硬仗。他快速把盾挂在背上，再次向刻耳柏洛斯冲去，跃起，扭转身形，不过刻耳柏洛斯的毛粗硬，又有点黏滑。Steve强拽着自己向上爬到巨兽背上，然后攀住了中间那个头的脖子。几乎就在同时，刻耳柏洛斯低下那个头，Steve不得不紧紧抓住才没有掉下去。

 

“不行！”他叫道。“坏狗狗！”

 

他抬头向左右看看。另两个头朝他狂叫着，脖子像蛇一般摇来摆去。Steve一寸一寸向前挪，他的双臂紧箍着中间的狗脖子，掌根压在动脉上，希望能截断它的血液循环。他能感觉到，比听的更明显，中间那个头微弱的哀嚎声开始失去意识。

 

突然，他身下巨兽的身体肌肉失去了紧绷感，脑袋也耷拉下去了。Steve让自己也随着下落，同时翻个跟头，这样就可以后背落地。中间那个头耷拉着，完全没了反应。另两个呜咽着，不停地蹭中间那个。

 

Steve站起身。

 

“你们谁是下一个？”他问，不过他的胳膊因为用力掐晕这怪兽三个头中的一个已经酸痛不已。

 

难以置信的是，刻耳柏洛斯的尾巴夹在腿间，向后退去。

 

“技术分满分。”赫尔墨斯。“虽然很遗憾的是没什么美感。”

 

“你回来了。”

 

“从来就没走过，小子。”

 

“谢谢你的帮助。”

 

“那可是作弊啊。”赫尔墨斯说。

 

Steve知道他在看，只是摇摇头。他调整了一下背后的盾牌，试图忽略哆嗦的双臂。

 

“对于一个老头子来说，不赖。”

 

Steve猛转过身，他看不见他，但是，哦，能看见他；他的面容像旧照片和快闪的新闻片里那样，一张叠在一张之上；年轻，骄傲，微笑，都是他旧时的样貌，只是五官更严酷了。

 

“你还说我，混蛋。”

 

“我得说你身上是有东西过时了，不过……”Bucky耸耸肩。“无罪之人才能扔第一块石头……”

 

要拥抱一个影子不太可能，但是，Steve还是试了。“Buck。”他呢喃道。“你不能再坚持会儿吗？”

 

“什么，那不就错过好戏了吗？”Bucky现在在笑。他的眼睛闪着光，不过他全身都在闪光。Steve眨眨眼。

 

“你妹妹……？”

 

“对。”Bucky说。“她……她带我回来的。”这很奇怪，他像往常那样，稍微有点驼背歪站着，就像他在练兵场上从来没踩过别人脚似的。“我不太好，Rogers。”

 

Steve本想给Bucky肩上来一下，可是他清楚他的手会直接穿过去。“你……你死了，Barnes。”他恨自己的声音直打颤。

 

“是死了。”Bucky说。Steve觉得他在皱眉。“可你没有。出了什么事？”

 

“我……我来带你走。”

 

一阵安静。从Steve踏上卡戎的船以来，这是第一次这么安静。

 

“你。”Bucky用两只手捋捋头发。他的形体不再那么飘忽不定，有点变真实了。“你真TM是个白痴，Rogers。”

 

“你是我最好的朋友。”

 

“你不知道我干过什么！我不是……我不是Bucky了。”

 

Steve干笑起来。“赌五块你错了。我看过那些该死的资料，Bucky。我知道冬兵干了什么。”

 

“我干的。”

 

“Buck，我大老远来不是为了跟你抠字眼儿扯皮的。”

 

“只扯了脑袋。”赫尔墨斯的话丝毫没帮到忙。

 

“我不会留你一个人在这。”

 

“如果你敢试，厄里倪厄斯会把你的内脏挖出来，是真的。”赫尔墨斯这句话还有点用。

 

“哦，上帝，Steve，你都干了什么？”Bucky看着Steve，一脸不信。

 

“他是个英雄。”Rebecca被Bucky的胳膊肘撞了一下。“他……受神的眷顾。”

 

“咱们还是别扯远了把。”赫尔墨斯说。“不过话又说回来，我们必须得扯得再远点。那仨疯头发女人就快回来了，如果老大也一块儿，那咱们的运气真是好到家了。”

 

Steve伸手去拉Bucky，虽然其实没有用。“快来，Buck，有什么事我们回来再说，现在我需要你跟我走。我……我需要你。”

 

Bucky难以置信地盯着他，然后，他转过身。他妹妹抓住他的胳膊。

 

“我向神明发誓，James，如果你不跟他走，我永远都不会原谅你。”

 

“Becca，我不想离开你。不会再一次离开你了……”

 

Steve的心沉了一下。他曾设想过所有可能的失败，唯独没有想过Bucky会拒绝他。他转身看着赫尔墨斯，后者正装得完全不感兴趣。不过Steve肯定他还在偷听。

 

Steve沮丧地垂下头。他没去注意Bucky和妹妹压低声音的谈话。相反，他听见另一种声音，疾速靠近。

 

“大善人们的翅膀。”赫尔墨斯轻轻说。

 

“你想让我感觉好点？完全没用。”

 

“我根本没想让你感觉好点，Rogers队长。”

 

Steve看向Bucky和Rebecca，现在他们拥抱在一起，他五脏六腑一紧，想起来冥后珀耳塞福涅说过的话，说那些幽灵互相纠结在一起，知道他来的太晚了。

 

他调整了一下盾牌，仰起下巴，转了个身。

 

“诶，老弟，你上哪儿去？”赫尔墨斯问。

 

“我不知道你是不是了解我，先生，不过我在战斗的时候从来不打退堂鼓。你是不是去下盾牌，抬起下巴。一近让五脏六武现的”

 

“复仇三女神可不是战斗。她们是毁灭。”

 

Steve利落地敬了个礼，像是理应如此。“我得说，很荣幸，先生……”

 

他没有回头去看Bucky。他调动了全身的神经强迫自己不去看；他长途跋涉历尽艰难来到这里，但是如果Bucky没有选择他，一切都不重要了。这不是九头蛇基地。这些也不是恶人。Bucky不是囚犯。这是每人的必经之路，如果Steve一直自私地试图否认这对Bucky来说也是自然的结果，那现在他应该承认这是他自己的错误。

 

向回走更加艰难。他肯定那条路之前是平坦的，可是现在感觉起来好像在爬山一样，脚下的地面在滑动。他浑身汗湿，刚才可没有这样。

 

翅膀扇动的声音越来越大。

 

他来到一个山丘顶上，这山刚才还不在的。阿勒克托，墨该拉和提西福涅是他见过的最美丽也最丑恶的存在。她们满面笑容，但是牙齿横生，她们三人集合了太多可怖的东西。

 

“请接受我们的祝贺，Rogers队长。”她们说。“不过你的旅程还没有结束。”Steve皱眉，但随即他感到——他能感觉到——有东西蹭了蹭他的左臂。

 

“Bucky？”

 

“我就知道你不会不叫上我，自己去打架的，Rogers。”

 

Steve回头看着复仇三女神，和她们怪异的微笑。“我想，要是你跟我一起，就不会有架可打了。”

 

“太TM对了。”

 

Steve偏过头，低声道：“你妹妹……？”

 

“要是我不跟你来，会让我的来世生不如死。”Bucky用胳膊肘推了推Steve的胳膊，他能感觉到他。“你真以为我不会跟你一起？”

 

“我以为，”Steve低下头，“我以为你想要平静。”

 

“知道你还在这上面，也没有我帮你留意背后，我能静得了吗？”

 

他们走到那个摇摇欲塌的码头上。复仇三女神远远地没有凑过来，赫尔墨斯也不知所踪。卡戎等在那里。

 

“你知道规矩吧？”摆渡人最后问道。

 

“是。”Steve转身面对Bucky，他坐在自己身旁，变得越来越清晰真实，虽然左臂还是看不到。也许会慢慢长出来吧。“Buck，我一会儿带头走在前面，你……我不能回头看你，明白吗？你一定要跟上。”

 

Bucky靠在他身上，有朋友，有人陪着，这就足够了。他们相视微笑，Steve的心跳加速，他的目光落在Bucky的嘴上，他饱满的双唇还有它们露齿微笑的样子。

 

“你还好吧？”Steve问他。

 

“看见我，你就知道什么叫好了，Rogers。”

 

“在我们回到上面之前，我没法看你。明白吗？”

 

Bucky扑哧一声乐了。“那你最好现在好好看看。”

 

Steve笑了，这时船砰的一下撞到了码头上。他倾身，嘴唇贴在Bucky的额头上，Bucky现在有了实体，Steve可以尝到他肌肤的味道。

 

他朝摆渡人行了个礼，后者哼了一下，然后Steve转身开始前行。回去的路上没有电梯。那条路上灯火通明，但是十分陡峭蜿蜒，脚下有松松的砾石。第一次，Steve路过一对纠缠相拥的骷髅，他震惊地停下来，Bucky差点撞到他身上。

 

“继续走，队长。”身后传来Bucky的声音，温柔，坚定。

 

道路蜿蜒向上。

 

每一步都愈加艰难。

 

有那么一两次，他脚下打滑。

 

（也许更多次。）

 

他停下。

 

身后没有声音。

 

他的心。

 

他的心开始狂跳。

 

他是不是把Bucky丢了？

 

道路蜿蜒向上。

 

每一步都愈加艰难。

 

他心想是不是自己应该回头看看。

 

然后，他听见。

 

从身后不远处传来。

 

“去蒂珀雷里还有很长的路，很长的路，去蒂珀雷里还有很长的路，去找那个我认识的最甜的姑娘……（16）”

 

Steve笑了。他抹去额头上的汗水，点点头。他自己的嗓子干得唱不出来，笑的时候嘴唇都开裂了，但是他记得。他记得奥马赫尼太太在教堂里擦地的时候曾经唱过这首歌。

 

他不知道那首歌Bucky唱了多少遍。Bucky的嗓音还是那么响亮简直是个奇迹，他一直都是Steve Rogers认识的最棒的人。

 

Steve不得不停下来，喘口气，深呼吸。这就像是哮喘；像是在浆糊粘稠的糖浆里前行。冥府不会这么轻易放他们走。

 

Bucky开始哼唱起来：那些单身女士们，那些单身女士们……

 

Steve大笑起来，虽然其实他根本没有发出任何声音。“我走，我走。”

 

上面，光亮变了。变得不真实。刺目，又忽隐忽现。

 

Steve双腿酸痛。

 

突然，一阵鲜活刺耳的嘈杂声。黄色的出租车，还有卡车经过时代广场时又长又响的鸣笛声。这就是他告诉Nick Fury自己有个约会的地方。

 

他僵住了。他不能回头看。如果……如果……

 

他闭上眼睛。

 

他能感觉到有嘴唇印在自己的额头上，一只手捧在脸上。他能感觉到有嘴唇印在自己的眼睑上，鼻梁上。最后，他感觉到有嘴唇贴在自己的嘴角上。

 

“报告归队，队长。”

 

 

 

FIN

 

 

 

 

 

注释

（1）     俄耳甫斯：爱人死去后，只身赶往冥界，用琴声打动了冥王和冥后，允许他带回爱人。但是在返回途中他忘记警告回头去看，爱人化为石头。死后，琴被宙斯挂在天空，成为天琴座。

（2）     皮里托奥斯：大英雄。妄图强娶冥后，被冥王哈迪斯永远留在了冥界。

（3）     菲伊魅伊：Pheme，又名Fama。传播信息的女神。

（4）     阿尔忒弥斯：月亮及狩猎女神。擅长射箭。处女神，反对婚姻。

（5）     阿拉可涅：与雅典娜比赛织布落败，自杀后，雅典娜将其灵魂变成了蜘蛛。

（6）     布鲁内尔：英国土木工程师，机械工程师。设计了很多著名轮船，铁路，桥梁。

（7）     小小一只蜘蛛：Itsy bitsy spider。英语儿童歌曲。歌词大意是一只蜘蛛顺着下水管爬上去，被雨水冲下来，继续往上爬。

（8）     厄俄斯：古希腊神话中的黎明女神，相对应于古罗马神话中的欧若拉。

（9）     塞勒涅：古希腊神话中的满月女神。

（10）  纽约上东城区：曼哈顿附近的街区，著名上层社区，富人区。靠近第五大道等地段。

（11）  赫淮斯托斯：火神。

（12）  雅辛托斯：美少年，为阿波罗宠眷。在俩人做掷铁饼游戏时，被阿波罗误杀。死后化为风信子。

（13）  西里尔字符：斯拉夫语系中使用的字符。

（14）  这里应该是说，冥后每年回到阳间生活6个月，在冥府生活6个月。

（15）  卡戎：冥河摆渡人。

（16）  蒂珀雷里之歌： 第一次世界大战期间由Tipperary 郡出征的士兵唱的行军歌。


End file.
